Star-Crossed Trainers
by Stormshard
Summary: In life, you are destined to encounter people who will stand against you. But what will happen if Black walks in on Bianca's father attempting to bring her home and banish her Pokemon Journey? Rated T for mild violence and themes. One-shot gameverse fic with a twist of Rebelshipping! :)


******I suggest you listen to this from Youtube while reading:**_"Unwavering Emotions Extended"_**.******

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. She felt a sinking pressure expand in her throat and her stomach. In a moments time, she attempted to recollect herself to the point of recognizable speech, but her voice was disturbed and shaken.

"D-Daddy? ! What are you doing here?"

The man approached her, stomping. "I've come to take you home of course!" He grabbed her wrist almost as furiously as he spat out his words. Bianca squirmed, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Your mother told me that you made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough? !"

Twisting her wrist around her attacker, she freed herself and stepped back. "No way!" Her voice began to quiver.

Bianca felt her unwavering emotions rush to her head, causing it to feel heavy. She knew he was here to lock her up in her room "safe and sound", but he just didn't understand how she _really_ felt about this. At home, it was nothing but a cyclical routine, and only Black and Cheren were able to appease her dissatisfaction. If she went back home now, they would be **_gone. _**She refused to believe this was happening. She had to fight it. She didn't want any of this to be real.

Naively, she retorted to a blunt statement. "I'm going to keep traveling with Black, Cheren, and my Pokemon!"

Bianca's father took a step forward, raising his voice once again. "**_ABSOLUTELY NOT. _**Others do things their way, and we do things ours!"

"Is that so...?" Bianca's eyes flickered down to her intertwined, sweaty hands, then back up to her father. Her confidence was coming back in pieces. "Then you do things _your_ way, and I'll do them _mine_!"

Her father was taken aback, shocked to see how much her impetuous journey has already altered his sweet little girl. She wasn't the type to be training out on her own, she was too scatterbrained and gullible. He knew how adventures shaped the young all too well - they become more risky, challenging, and above all, rebellious. He was glad he came before it was too late. It just couldn't be too late for her. He raised his hand up high, preparing to smack some clarity into the girl. He closed his eyes, knowing that the bold action was something he didn't want his own eyes to see.

Just then, he was intercepted.

"**_HEY!_** _**BOY, UNHAND ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THIS IS A FAMILY MATTER!**_"

Black refused to move. Instead, he crushed the man's hand in response, yearning to hear more of his joints crack as he gasped in pain. His cold eyes taunted him.

Bianca huddled to Black's back, clinging onto his shoulders. He knew she didn't want him to get involved in this bickering, but he couldn't bear to watch her suffer anymore.

**"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" **Bianca's father brings his free hand foward and balls it into a fist, only to be stopped once again by Black, who repeated the same process. He stepped foward onto the man's feet to prevent any kicks. The only thing he had to stay precautionary to is a mere headbutt.

"You can't control your daughter like this. This is cruel and abusive." He said in a low tone.

"I AM HER _FATHER_, BOY, AND I CAN TEACH **_YOU_** A LESSON THAT YOUR OWN CLEARLY DIDN'T!"

"You might as well learn how to practice what you preach, then. You always talk big like you are now, barking out orders." Black chuckled. "I remember when you use to be cool when I was little. You were something to aspire to because you would let people like your daughter and I think and dream big. But what do your hypocritical words say about yourself?"

Black threw the man's hands toward him and released his feet by stepping off of him. "I'll tell you. They make you a _horrible_ father and role-model. What's the point of being ambitious if you're forbidden to make your dreams reality?"

"Black, please." Bianca put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"No, Bianca." He gently grabbed the weakened girl's hand, removing it from his body. "I know he's your father but he needs this reality check."

He turned to the man once again.

"Don't you see? The only thing your daughter has to fear in her journey is **_you_**. She's done nothing but bravely push on, building her own team and character while still helping others along the way. I've never seen her more beautiful before and here you are tearing apart everything she has."

The man remained stunned. Although he wouldn't show it, the young lad's strong words embraced the truth. He noticed how the boy didn't instigate nor use any unnecessary violence, rather he kept his voice low and constant, doing anything to shield _his **daughter**_ from _**himself**._ He _hated_ how the boy managed to act more like an adult than he could. He _hated_ how right now, Bianca is losing respect for him and feeding it to the boy. He _hated_ how he feels so powerless against that of a fifteen-year-old boy. He**_ HATED_** that fifteen-year-old boy!

On the other hand, Bianca could barely cope with the silent moments as she witnessed her father staring into Black's eyes, gradually getting redder than she had ever seen him before. She drew herself in tighter to Black, who appeared unmoved by the situation.

"Officers, there! That's the man that's bothering these kids!"

Shocked, all three individuals turned to the voice that belonged to no other than the city's Gym Leader. She was running toward them with police members following her closely from behind.

* * *

"This is nonsense! I was only bringing my daughter home! It's that **_BOY_** who you should be dealing with!"

"Tell that to the court, buster. You're going on trial for harassment." An officer said.

Another chimed in, binding Bianca's father with handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in court of law."

Elesa stood in front of Bianca's father. "My name is Elesa. I'm the town's Gym Leader. I also happen to be a model." She turned to face the girl now, who appeared inseparable to the boy. She decided to remain where she was to speak with her.

"There are people whose way of thinking may be completely different from yours. Sometimes, you may get hurt. But it's important to keep trying, to learn about the differences between yourself and others...to learn that being different is okay."

"But I'm scared. I feel like if I become what I want, people like my father..." Bianca felt the same augementing pressure, but this time, she let it out. "I-I-I don't w-w-w-want them to h-h-h-h-hate m-me!" She burried her face into Black's shoulder-blade.

"Not everyone in the world is going to like you, Bianca. You should be whatever you want to become. Either way, there is going to be people who will stand against you. And..." Black turned around, pulling the weeping girl into his arms to allow her to release the tension in his chest. "...people who will support you."

Warmhearted by the bittersweet moment, Elesa aided his words. "And you shouldn't worry. Trainers always have Pokemon at their sides, too. You can always depend on them."

Regardless of her assumed face, Bianca looked up to her now secret crush's eyes. "T-Thank you, Black."

* * *

**_Obviously_****_, this fic was based on an actual moment in the Black and White games. The soundtrack I asked you viewers to listen to was the same one that inspired me to write this, the same one that plays during this moment in the game._**

**_Before I wrote this requested fic, I had no idea as to what Black's character is in the Pokemon fandom. I created my own here, and I am still unaware if it matches that of what everyone is use to seeing. Now that I've finished I feel as if I want to work with him again - he's like a gameverse Red who is less distant and can talk! :D _**

**_To top that off, I was originally a Dualrivalshipper, but as I review this, it appears that I am more suited to be a Rebelshipper. _**

**_I really enjoyed this. Thank you for reading, and please, if you have a request, please let me know! :) _**

**_- Stormshard_**


End file.
